Pokemon Emergancy!/(Transcript)
This is a transcript of Pokemon Emergency! in Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series. *(The episode begins) *(Previous episode review.) *'Ash': That's right! I declare to the Pokemon of the world. I will be the greatest Pokemon Trainer. The greatest Pokemon Master... of all time! *'Narrator': Last time Ash, our hero from Pallet, chose Pikachu, the Pokemon, who was not too thrill to its new Trainer. Then, they found themselves fighting a flock of fearsome Spearows. Pikachu saved the day with its amazing Thunder Shock, but the electrifying encounter made Pikachu weak and his fate in Ash's hands. *'Ash': We beat 'em. *(Title card) *(Officer Jenny in Viridian City announcing something) *'Jenny': Attention, citizens of Viridian City! Attention, citizens of Viridian City! We have reports about Pokemon thieves in our area! Be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers! Repeat - Be on the lookout for suspicious looking-- (sees Ash rushing to the Pokemon Center) Huh? Speak of the Devil? *'Ben': We've crossed the border of Viridian City, the Pokemon Center is further down the road. I'll know it when we see it. *'Ash': Hold on, Pikachu, we're almost there. *Jenny: (stops Ash) Hold it! And just where do you think you're going with that Pokemon, young man? And who are you two on that Rapidash? *'Ash': (angrily) It's my Pokemon and it's hurt! And I gotta get it to the hospital right away! *'Ben': That Pikachu was attacked by a flock of angry Spearow, we had to run for our lives before that little guy shocked them all. But it was hurt in the process. And before you ask, they're my friends and this Rapidash is mine, and its name is Cinder. *'Liam': And this Charmander is mine! *'Jenny': Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you might be stealing it, and thank you for telling me that those two other Pokemon are yours. Just show me your IDs and you can all go. *'Ash': (surprised) ID? Ugh... I don't have any. You see we just came hear from Pallet and we-- *'Jenny': You know, you are the fourth, fifth, and sixth people I've seen today from Pallet Town. *'Ash': The fourth? *'Ben': Fifth? *'Liam': Sixth? *'Ash': Oh... That means Gary Oak is here already. *'Ben': I reckon so, pal. But what matters is that we get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center. *'Jenny': It’s very unusual for someone to carry a Pokemon around in his arms and not in a Pokeball. How do I know you didn’t steal that Pokemon, especially since you don’t have any identification? *'Ash': Please let me through I wouldn’t steal a Pokemon and I’ve got to get Pikachu to the hospital. Please, Miss. *'Jenny': Hey, what’s that in your pocket? *'Ash': What? Oh, this? *'Jenny': This is perfect! A Pokedex. This will solve our problem! Let’s see, if you’re the real deal... *Pokedex (male): I am Dexter. A Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced. *'Ash': Oh, my Pokedex. I didn’t realize it was also my ID. *'Jenny': And do either of you two have a Pokedex? *'Liam': I do. *Pokedex: I am Dexter. A Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon trainer Liam. My function is to provide Liam with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced. *'Ben': I have a Pokedex, but I prefer to show this to prove I'm legit. (flashes PDU badge) *'Jenny': Is that what I think it is? *'Ben': Yes it is, Officer. I'm Ben. Official Agent of the Pokemon Defense Unit. *'Jenny': I have great admiration for the Pokemon Defense Unit, you have my full support. *'Ben': Thank you very much, Officer... *'Jenny': Jenny. Officer Jenny. *'Ben': Right. Thank you Officer Jenny. *'Ash': Can we take Pikachu to the Pokemon Center now? *'Jenny': I’ll get you there in no time at all. *'Ben': Don't worry about me and Liam, we'll ride Cinder the rest of the way. Is that okay, Cinder? *'Cinder': Rapidash! (No problem!) *'Jenny': Sit back, hold on, and don't yell. *'Ash': WHOA!!!! *'Ben': Hi-yo, Cinder!!! Away!!! *'Misty': Hey, what’s the big idea? Come back here! *'Jessie': A wanted poster. How flattering. *'James': Flattering? This picture makes me look terrible. *'Jessie': Then you should be happy that the photographer captured the real you. *'James': Exactly. *'Jessie': We'll show these bumpkins. *'James': The people of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw this face. *[[Meowth|'Meowth']]: We're all sorry to see your face. Stay focused. We're here to capture rare and unusual Pokémon. Don't forget, Meowth. *'Jessie': Absolutely. *'James': But of course. *'Meowth': And just remember, I'm the top cat. *'James': You got it. *'Meowth': Meowth. *'Jenny': There it is. *'Ash': The Pokemon Center. It’s gigantic. *'Ben': I know, it's gargantuan! *'Cinder': Rapi (Sure is!) *'Jenny': This is tricky. Just hold on. Here we go! *'Ben': Not sure if that's necessary! *'Joy': We have a driveway, you know. *'Jenny': It’s a Pokemon emergency. *'Ash': Please, Help it. *'Joy': It looks like a Pikachu. We’ll do what we can. I need a stretcher for a small electric Pokemon, stat! *'Chansey': Chansey! *'Joy': It‘ll be okay. Rush this Pokemon to the critical care unit. *'Chansey': Chansey! *'Joy': We’ll begin the treatment right away. *'Ash': Uh... *'Joy': Who are you? *'Jenny': His name is Ash. He’s the Pokemon’s Trainer. *'Liam': I'm Liam, and this is my Charmander. *'Charmander': Charmander. (Hello there.) *'Ben': And I'm Ben, But I'm sure you remember me, and my Rapidash, Cinder. *'Cinder': Rapi. (Hello.) *'Joy': I'm familiar with you and Cinder, but I'm surprised to see you here again, Ben. *'Ben': I know, it's been a very long time, but what's important now is helping Pikachu. *'Ash': If there’s anything I can do, please just tell me. *'Joy': You can be more responsible. If you want to became a Pokemon trainer, young man, you don’t let your Pokemon battle till it’s this condition. *'Ash': But you don’t know what happened. *'Ben': Ash has a point, we were chased by a flock of angry Spearow from the outskirts of Pallet Town. *'Joy': Thank you for telling me, but what’s past is past. Now, we have to heal your Pikachu, Ash. *'Ash': What can I do? *'Joy': Just leave everything to me. *'Ash': Please. *'Ben': She has a point, Ash. It's best to let Nurse Joy take care of Pikachu while we recuperate from all that running. And I think that goes for you, too, Cinder. (returns Cinder to his Pokemon) *'Cinder': Rapidash. (Okay, Ben.) *'Jenny': It’s in your hands. I know you’ll give the Pokemon excellent care. *'Joy': You’ve got it here just in time. *'Jenny': That’s my job. Oh my goodness. I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk. *'Joy': Next time use the driveway. Ash, you and your friends will have to go to the waiting room. *'Ash': Pikachu.. *'Ben': It's okay, Ash. Pikachu will be fine. Nurse Joy can handle everything in relation to Pokemon injuries. I just hope Pikachu isn't hurt too bad. *'Ash': I’ll call home. *'Delia': Hello, This is the Ketchum residence. *'Ash': Hello, mom? *'Delia'. Hi, honey. Is everything okay? Where are you, Ash? *'Ash': I'm at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. *'Delia': You're already in Viridian City? It took your father four days to get there when he started Pokemon training. Oh, he’ll be so proud. You’re the apple of his eye. *'Ash': Yeah, a rotten apple. *'Delia': Oh Ash, don’t get discouraged. You’re doing fine, honey. You’re growing up right before my eyes spreading your wings and soaring like a Spearow. *'Ash': I feel more like a fallen Pidgey. *'Delia': I won’t let you talk about yourself that way. Just be confident! You can do anything that you set your mind to. Do you understand? *'Ash': Yes. *'Delia': And are you changing your underwear every day? *'Ash': Yes. *'Delia': OK. Goodnight, son. I love you. *'Ash': Me too, Mom. Bye. *'Ben': You're mom reminds me of my own mom, she was supportive of everything I ever did as a kid. *'Ash': I know, you're mom was the greatest. Hey. Wow. That’s the flying Pokemon I saw. *'Ben': (in thought) Wait a minute, I don't think that's the same Pokemon from yesterday. I recognize those stone pictures, those are the Three Legendary Birds! Moltres, the bird of fire. Zapdos, the bird of lightning. And Articuno, the bird of ice. And that one on the bottom right, that looks like an Arcanine. (out loud) Who could be calling the Pokemon Center when Nurse Joy is tending to a patient? *'Ash': This is Ash. Who’s calling? *[[Professor Oak|'Professor Oak']]: Here! I’m over here. It’s Professor Oak. Don't you recognize me? *'Ash': No, Professor. I didn’t recognize the back of your head. *'Professor Oak': Oh wrong camera. There. I just spoke with your mother and she tells me you, Ben, and Liam have made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. Is that correct? *'Ash': I couldn’t be talking to you if I wasn’t here. *'Professor Oak': You couldn’t be talking if you.. Oh I see. I dialed the Pokemon Center in Viridian City and you are able to answer. *'Ash': Yeah, because that’s where I am. *'Professor Oak': I suppose that proves it the other new Pokemon trainers made it there with no problem and I’m pleasantly surprised you got there so soon. I admit you left I had my doubts that you cloud handle your Pikachu but my grandson Gary said that you wouldn’t have a single new by the time you got to Viridian City. I bet him a million dollars that he’d be wrong. *'Ash': Well, money isn’t everything right. *'Professor Oak': Why do I even bother? *'Ash': But I did see a flying Pokemon like that one. It flew right over the rainbow. *'Professor Oak': Don’t talk such nonsense. You couldn’t have seen this Pokemon. Trainers have searched their whole lives and never seen it. *'Ben': Including myself. I've been trying to find some of the legendaries for years, and I haven't seen them in full view. *'Ash': It sure looked like it. *'Professor Oak': You must have been mistaken. Ah, There’s my pizza. It was very nice talking to you, Ash. And good luck. *'Misty': Now I got you! *(Who's that Pokemon? It's Koffing!) *'Misty': I knew I'd find you all here. *'Ash': Hey, what happened to your bike? *'Misty': What happened to my bike? You happened to my bike, you little loser! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokémon! Now I can see why your Pokémon is in - whoaoaoaoah!" *'Ash': Let me help you. *'Misty': I don’t need your help and you’re gonna pay for what you did to my bike. *'Ash': I’ll make up for it. I promise I will, really. But I can’t anything about your bike until … *'Misty': I don’t want any of your lame excuses, kid. I just want a new bike right now. *'Ben': Enough of this! Arguing isn't going to help anyone, especially when you're talking with a member of the PDU. (shows badge) *'Misty': You're with the PDU? *'Ben': Affirmative. Agent Ben, at your service. *'Misty': Well, that still doesn't change what happened to my bicycle. *'Ben': Don't you realize that we have something more important to think about than some replaceable bike? Like, oh, a critically injured Pikachu? *'Ash': Yes. It’s my Pikachu. My Pikachu is not too good. *'Misty': Is it very serious? *'Ash': I think so and there’s nothing I can do to help now. *'Ben': All that we can do is wait. *'Ash': Pikachu, Are you alright? *'Joy': Your Pikachu’s resting. It’s a good thing you got it here so fast. The procedure went well and it should be fine. *'Misty': Thanks to the Pokemon Center. *'Ash': Yes, thank you very much. *'Joy': Now your Pokemon needs a good rest in the recovery room. You should go in with it, Ash. *'Ash': Thanks. Listen I’m sorry about your bike but I’m gonna need some time to make things right. *'Misty': No way! I fell for that last time. Well, you should take care of Pikachu now and we’ll settle up later. *'Ash': Okay. *'Ben': (whispers to Nurse Joy) Nurse Joy. How are you at fixing bicycles? *'Joy': (whispers) Why do you ask? *'Ben': (whispers) Because I have a plan. Now, listen. (whispers plan to Nurse Joy) *'Joy': (whispers) The Pokemon Center will do all it can to help. *'Jenny': Your attention, please! Our Viridian City radar systems have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokemon thieves. If you have a Pokemon in your possession, exercise extreme caution. *'Jessie': Guess we woke up this sleepy dump. *'James': And how dare they act like we’re criminals. They should welcome Team Rocket. *'Jessie': Well, we’ll teach them to respect that name. *'Meowth': Meowth, and when we snatch all their Pokemon, those scared little mice will know I’m that top cat. *'Jessie' & James: We know Meowth. We know. Ekans, Koffing, Attack! *'Koffing': Koffing! *'Ekans': Ekans! *'Ben': Huh? Where'd those two Pokemon come from? *'Koffing': Koffing! *'Ash': What are? Who are they? *'Jessie': Don't be frightened, little boy. *'James': Allow us to introduce ourselves. *'Jessie': To protect the world from devastation. *'James': To unite all peoples within our nation. *'Jessie': To denounce the evils of truth and love. *'James': To extend our reach to the stars above. *'Jessie': Jessie. *'James': James. *'Jessie': Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. *'James': Surrender now or prepare to fight. *'Meowth': Meowth, that's right. *'Ben': (in thought) Holy cow! A Pokemon that can speak like a person! *'Ash': What are you talking about? *'Jessie': He just doesn’t get it, does he. *'Ash': How can I? You don’t make any sense. *'Ben': I've dealt with them before, Ash. They're Team Rocket, a criminal organization with the intent of stealing and selling off rare and valuable Pokemon on the black market. The PDU has been trying to bust em for years! *'James': Correct. And we’re here for the Pokemon. *'Ash': You're not getting Pikachu. *'Jessie': Pikachu? We’re not interested in your precious electric rat. *'James': We seek only rare and valuable Pokemon. *'Joy': You’re wasting your time. This is a Center for weak and injured Pokemon. *'Jessie': Well, that may be so, but I wouldn’t be at all surprised if we find a few little Pokemon gems among all the junk. *'Ben': You dare call the Pokemon being treated here junk?! Now you know why the PDU is hot on your tail, Team Rocket! (shows off badge) *'Ash': You’re starting to bug me. *'Jessie': Isn’t that cute. *'James': The boy‘s bugged. *'Meowth': Meowth, than let's squash him. *'James': Koffing, Attack! *'Jessie': Ekans, Go! *'Ben': They're packing poison! An Ekans and a Koffing! Run for it! And keep Pikachu out of their clutches! *'Koffing': Koffing! *'Ekans': Ekans! *'Koffing': Koffing! *'Ekans': Ekans! *'Misty': Hey, the lights! *'Joy': They must have cut the power, but we’ve got our own Pika power source. *'Misty': Wow, look at all the Pikachu. *'Ben': Clever! A Pikachu powered emergency generator! *'Liam': That's what I call smart! *'Ben': Well, a group of Pikachu gathered together is enough to cause lightning storms. Back on my uncle's ranch, we use all sorts of electric Pokemon to power our multiple emergency generators. *Computer: A crisis situation has risen. Initiating Emergency Pokeball transport sequence. *'Joy': We have to save those Pokeballs. This is the Viridian City Pokemon Center. We have an emergency situation. Transporting Pokeballs. *Computer: This is the Pewter City Pokemon Center. Out-loader activated, ready to receive Pokeballs. *'Ben': Uh oh! They've found us! *'Joy': Get those Pokeballs! *'Ash': Right. *'Misty': This is war. Don't just hold them, throw them *'Ash': All right. Pokeball, here we go. *'Jessie': That thing can’t beat us. *'Ben': (returns Pidgey to its Pokeball) Sorry, little guy! *'Ash': No, I'll try this one. Pokeball, here we go. Empty! *'Misty': We’re never gonna beat them that way. *'Joy': Some of the Pokeballs are empty. *'Ash': Now, she tells me. This one feel like a real winner. Pokeball, Go! *'James': Pipsqueak. *'Meowth': Meowth. *'Ben': (returns Rattata to it's Pokeball) My apologies, little fella. *'Misty': I guess I’m gonna have to take this into my own hands. You grab your Pikachu and get out of here. I’ll take care of these three clowns. *'Jessie': That’s pretty big talk coming from such a little lady. *'Misty': At least you’re right about the pretty. Thanks for the compliment. *'James': The girl thanks she’s pretty. *'James': I agree with her. I think she’s pretty, too. Pretty Pathetic. *'Misty': I’ll show you. Pokeball, go! Goldeen, return. *'Jessie': That her best shot? *'James': She‘s all washed up. *'Misty': You know as well as I do that water Pokemon can’t battle on land. I was just warming up. *'Ash': Warming up? *'Liam': Now its my turn. Go! *(The Pokeballs materialized Charmander and.....a Spearow) *'Ash:' A Spearow?! *'Liam:' I captured one just as Pikachu's Thunder Shock exploded. *(Ben got his Pokedex out and scans its entry) *'Ben's Pokedex': Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Unlike the more docile Pidgey, Spearow have a vicious attitude and short temper. It's loud shrills can be heard over half a mile. *'Ben': Now for me! Here we go! *(The two Pokeballs materialize Machamp and Hitmonchan) *'Misty': Now, Ash, take Pikachu and get out of here. *'Ben': We can take care of these crooks. Right, Forearms? Rocky? *'Forearms': Champ! (Sure!) *'Rocky': Hitmonchan! (With pleasure!) *'Liam': You leave Team Rocket to us. Right, Spearow? *(Spearow turned to Liam and nodded) *'Spearow': Spear Spearow! (Sure, Liam!) *'Ash': Right. *'Koffing': Koffing! *'Ekans': Ekans! *'Koffing': Koffing! *'Ekans': Ekans! *'Ash': Whoa! *'Pikachu': Pika, Pika? *'Pikachu': Pikachu. *'Ash': Pikachu! *'Ben': Whoa! Did you all just see that? *'Misty': I did, and I can't believe it! *'Liam': Me neither! *'Joy': And it looks like that jolt recharged Pikachu! *'Meowth': Do I have to do everything? That mouse is cat food, Meowth. Just wait Pikachu, your mine! *'Pikachu': Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika! *'Ash': Pika, Pika? *'Pikachu': Pika! *'Ash': Pika Pika Power? So you want... You want more power! *'Ben': Pikachu wants more power? I hope he knows what he's doing! *'Liam': I'm sure he knows. *'Liam's Charmander': Char Charmander. (He surely does.) *'Spearow': Spearow Spear Spearow! (He's powering himself up!) *'Meowth': What this? *'Ash': Let’s just say that Pikachu and I are gonna generate a little excitement for you, Meowth. *'Liam': Let's help Ash out. Go, Mankey! *(Liam calls out a Mankey) *'Mankey': Man kEEY! *'Ben': A Mankey? *'Liam': Yep! Caught him a while back yesterday. Cool, huh? *'Ben's Pokedex': Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokemon. Among the fighting types, Mankey has the shortest temper. It will rampage until it falls asleep, but its constant stress release grants it a long life. *'Ben': I get what's happening! You're going to have Mankey help Ash pedal the bike and power up Pikachu! *'Liam': Correct. Go for it, Mankey! *'Mankey': Man. Mankey! (Sure, Liam!) *'Jessie': Uh? *'James': Uh oh. *'Meowth': Meowth? *'Pikachu': Pika Pika, Pikachu! *'Ben', Liam, Misty, and Joy: Whoa! *'Spearow': Spear Spear ow! (Look at that!) *'Forearms': Champ! (Wow!) *'Rocky': Hitmonchan! (Oh my gosh!) *'Ben': (looks toward Koffing) Uh oh! The gasses in a Koffing are explosive! Everyone! Hit the deck! Koffing's gonna blow! *(All duck behind a desk while Forearms and Rocky shield them from the coming explosion) *'Jenny': I guess I'm too late. But not for the fireworks. *'Jessie': Great, a cat losing to a mouse. *'Meowth': That Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu. *'James': It’s certainly very rare, a perfect prize. *'Jessie': Let’s catch it. *'Meowth': Perhaps we will. *'Joy': Your Viridian City Pokemon were transported here safely. *'Joy': Thanks, sis. Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Liam, and Ben are heading your way to Pewter City. If they can get safely through the Viridian Forest. *'Jenny': Don’t worry from what I see and those five can take pretty good care of themselves well. *'Joy': Well, I hope you’re right. *'Jenny': And since Ben called his superiors at the PDU office and told them what happened, I'm sure the Pokemon Center will be repaired and we'll have better security, just in case Team Rocket comes back. And those other folks I saw heading into the forest with them could give them some help. So there's nothing to be afraid of. *'Misty': (screams) *'Ash': What’s the matter? *'Negi': Whats bothering you? *'Eevee': Vee? (huh?) *(Nodoka held her Eevee on her arms) *'Misty': Look over there. *'Ash': It’s a Caterpie. Cool! It’s one of the Bug Pokemon. *'Ben': A bug-type Pokemon, indeed, and one of the easiest to catch! I should know, because I caught and raised one myself. *'Misty': Even if it is a Pokemon, bugs are disgusting and I don’t like them. Do something. *'Ash': All right. Stand back. This one ‘s a piece of cake. Pokeball, go! *'Narrator': Will Ash capture the Caterpie? What sinister Plans are being concocted by Team Rocket. Will Misty ever get a new bicycle? All the answers on the next Pokemon. *(the episode ends) Category:NegimaLover